


Friendly Obligation

by AriannaWolff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: When Bucky, Steve, and Sam need a place to lay low, Sam mentions he knows someone who can help. They are introduced to Layla Stryder, an ex-Marine who knew Sam during his days as a pararescue. When she was discharged following some unfortunate events, they drifted apart. However, she can’t turn away a friend in need and offers them a place to stay.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I own are my original characters and ideas.

"In light of recent events, Bucky and I are going to look for a place to play low until we can figure out just what HYDRA's plans are. They've already made too many attempts to capture Bucky in public places and we can't risk any more people getting hurt." Steve stood at the head of a conference table that held the rest of the Avengers. HYDRA had recently been increasing their attempts at taking Bucky and the last attempt had left innocent people dead.

"That's all well and good, but where are you going to go? HYDRA would just track any place you used a credit or debit card. You would have to stay with someone and no offense, but everyone you two know is dead." Natasha spoke up from her spot. Steve knew she was right; they would have to stay off the grid in order to keep HYDRA from just following everywhere they went. He was honestly just planning on the two of them being dropped off somewhere remote and roughing it until something could be done about HYDRA. Before he could say as such, someone interrupted him.

"I know someone. They'll take us in, no questions asked. But I have to go with you guys." Sam said.

"Are you sure about this, Sam? You would be putting them in danger."

"Trust me. They thrive on it. Pack for heat, we're heading to Georgia."

The bar was almost never busy during the midday and today was no different. For Layla Stryder, owner and worker, this meant the day passed very slowly. She had already finished her inventory and was just helping the main bartender, Caitlyn, do some basic cleaning when she heard the door open. Caitlyn greeted whoever it was. Standing behind the bar with her back turned, she didn't see the 3 gentlemen walk in. Two broke off and went to sit at one of the back booths while the other approached the bar.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Caitlyn asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm just here to visit an old friend." Layla felt her whole back stiffen in response to the voice. It had been years since she had heard it by it was unmistakable to her.

"I'm sorry…?" Caitlyn was questioning.

"Layla Stryder. It's been a while."

Layla tried to carefully put down the glass she had been wiping down, but it hit the counter with a sharp _thunk_. "You've got a lot of nerve, Sam Wilson." She turned to look at the dark-skinned man who was currently giving her a sheepish look. She pushed her red hair out of her face and looked him over with bright green eyes. "I hope you're not here for a friendly chat. I'm not really up for it."

"Ouch. I deserved that." He said the second part aside to Caitlyn who just looked completely bewildered. "You know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important."

Layla took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. Sam and she had parted ways on bad terms and had not spoken since she had been honorably discharged from the Marines. So, she did know that whatever he was here for was likely very serious. Looking past him and around the bar, her eyes settled on the two other men sitting in the back booth. Both were very obviously ex-military and one had cropped short blonde hair and the other had longer dark brown hair. She'd recognize their faces anywhere and turned a sharp eye on Sam. "Caitlyn, give us a moment, please? Flip the sign on the door and come back in 15." Caitlyn was shocked but quickly did as asked, slipping out the front door quietly.

Layla watched her go before focusing back on Sam. Leaning toward him, she lowered her voice and asked, deathly calm, "You want to tell me why Captain America and the Winter Soldier are sitting in my bar, Sam?"

"We need your help, Layla. We need somewhere to lay low while the rest of the Avengers try to get a read on HYDRA."

"And what? You thought I would just happily take in two super soldiers and your dumb ass because we used to be friends?"

"Yes."

Layla leaned back from him, surprised at his conviction. His face was serious and held no hint of mirth. This wasn't a joke and he really did need her help. Looking between Sam and the two in the corner, she chewed her lip as she thought. Taking them in would most likely paint a target on her back but could she really turn them away, turn Sam away, and it not eat at her conscience?

After a few minutes of silent deliberation, she looked him in the eye and muttered, "You better be fucking glad I brought the Jeep today."

Relief flooded Sam's features and he grinned. "Thank you, Layla. Really."

"Let me get my stuff and I'll take y'all to the house. You owe me, Wilson."

"You have no idea."

“Meet me out back.” Layla slipped from behind the counter and into her office. Opening a drawer in her desk, she pulled out her wallet and keys. Writing a quick note for Caitlyn and leaving it on the bar top, she headed out through the back door and met up with the three men.

“Layla, this is Steve and Bucky. Guys, this is Layla.”

Steve Rogers stepped forward and shook her hand and flashed her a smile. “Thank you for this ma’am.” He looked back at Bucky and nodded his head towards her. Bucky stepped forward and cautiously held his hand out for her to shake. She did so before nodding to somewhere behind them.

“Let’s get y’all to the house and we’ll finish up introductions there.” She told them while walking over to a four door, dark blue Jeep. The top and all the doors were currently off, and she instructed the guys to throw their bags in the back before jumping in and starting it up. AC/DC immediately began blasting through the speakers and she hastily turned it down.

“Sorry ‘bout that. It was a rough morning.” She told them with a chuckle. Hitting the road, she steered the Jeep towards home. The drive took roughly 20 minutes and ended with them pulling off onto a dirt road. After traveling down the wooded road for almost a mile, the trees opened up to reveal a dark green ranch style home with a garage that stood off to the right on its own. Parking in front of the garage, Layla hopped out of the jeep and gestured to the house.

“Welcome to home, sweet home.”


	2. Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are brought into Layla's home and introduced to Nyx, the service dog. Layla learns just why the boys need her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I own are my original characters and my ideas.

Leading the guys into the house, Layla set her keys on the counter before letting out a whistle. The patter of nails on the hardwood was heard before a black German Shepherd bounded into the room, sliding to a stop at Layla’s feet. The dogs tail thumped happily on the floor and she nudged Layla’s hand for pets. A soft smile crossed Layla’s face as she obliged, petting behind the dog’s ears.

“Guys, this is Nyx. Nyx, say hello.” Layla instructed. Immediately, Nyx turned to the newcomers and began checking them out. She sniffed curiously at Sam and Steve before stopping at Bucky. With a soft whine, Nyx crowded him and sat between his feet, resting her head against his stomach. Looking around at the others in bewilderment, Bucky held his hands aloft, unsure of what to do.

“Huh.” Layla cocked her head at the situation before locking eyes with Sam. There was a question in his eyes that she answered with a quick nod. Stepping closer to Bucky, she called Nyx to her. The dog whined again but did as her owner requested. “She’s a service dog, trained to recognize the symptoms of PTSD. She was alerting you to your distress and attempting to ground you. She will likely continue to try to help. If she makes you uncomfortable, I can have her shadow me instead.”

“No, uh, it’s alright. Just wasn’t sure what she was doin’.” Bucky said, after a few moments of quiet deliberation. Layla nodded to him and with a soft pat to Nyx’s head, dismissed the dog to wander as she saw fit. Nyx immediately went back to Bucky, sitting in front of him. Her tail thumped on the floor in excitement and she stared up at him with what he could only describe as a dog’s version of a smile, tongue lolling out to the side. Carefully, he reached out with his flesh hand to pet her. Her tail thumped harder on the floor in response and she wiggled closer to him. Steve laughed at the sight and as if remembering the others were there, Nyx bounded over to him next. Layla laughed as the dog made her rounds between the three men.

“Why don’t yall sit and I’ll put together something easy for dinner.” Gesturing to the table in the corner of the room, Layla headed to the fridge to dig through it. Glad she had bought a large frozen pizza recently, she set the oven to preheat and put the pizza on the stone to be put in the oven when it was time. She then grabbed a pitcher of sweet tea out of the fridge and set it on the table before grabbing four glasses and setting them down as well. She took the last chair available, putting her back to the room. Nyx whined softly from her place at Bucky’s feet and she cooed softly back at the dog to let her know she was alright.

“Alright, so yall want to tell me what exactly is goin’ on that you need to hide in the middle of nowhere?” She asked the table. The boys shuffled before Sam and Bucky looked to Steve who sighed realizing he would be the one to explain.

“HYDRA has been attempting to capture Bucky to bring him back to their base. Until a few weeks ago, this was done covertly, and we were always able to keep other people out of it. Recently, however, they’ve taken to attacking at any time. Innocent people are being caught in the crossfire, so we decided to go underground while the team works on finding out where the main base they’re attacking from is. Originally, it was going to just be Bucky and I, but Sam said he knew someone who could help. I hate that we’ve got to drag someone else into this and if you don’t feel comfortable with us being here, we’ll leave and figure something else out.” Steve explained, a look of severe solemnity on his face. Layla knew if she told them to go, they would even if they didn’t have another plan. Lucky for them, she wasn’t that type of person.

“What did Sam tell you about me?” Leaning back in her chair, Layla looked the three men over. Steve and Bucky looked to Sam, each other, then back at her.

“Nothing much except that you apparently thrive on danger.” Steve told her honestly. She laughed and Sam shrugged, a smirk forming on his face.

“Well, he certainly isn’t wrong. I’m an ex-marine. I also have a very personal vendetta against HYDRA. During my third tour, I was captured by what we thought was ISIS. Turns out, it was HYDRA. The fuckers killed most of my platoon and tortured the rest of us. The three of you will stay in this house and if HYDRA comes for you here, God have mercy on them because I sure as hell won’t.” Her smile was all teeth and Steve and Bucky got their first taste of just how dangerous this woman could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next update. Stay safe and stay sane, loves!

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is the start of my first series! I can not promise when updates will come because of work. I work in a hospital, so I will be insanely busy until the COVID-19 craziness passes. However, I hope you stay patient with me and that you liked it! Stay wonderful, loves!


End file.
